


Freedom is finally here

by grifslap



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, bbs still happens so yeah, dad terra, terra adopts a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifslap/pseuds/grifslap
Summary: adopted by terra at a young age, wyn heard tales of brave keyblade wielders. and she knew that even if she wasn't a keyblde wielder she wanted to be brave, like the people in the stories. soon her calm love filled life was uprooted. suddenly everything she'd known collasped and she found herself in the care of three kind fairies with little more than a promise from terra that he'd be back soon.





	1. A miracle is all we need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-linear collection of drabbles centered around my OC, Wyn and her relationship with her foster dad, our hunky earth boy Terra. because he needs more love. I'll update as the muse hits me so ye.

The darkness was all around her and she was lost on a dying world with no way to save herself. She'd already gotten as many people as she could to safety and risked her own life in the process. It hadn't even been a choice for her, the heartless would have been drawn to her since she had a keyblade.

In the back of her head, she could hear her dad telling her a story she loved before he vanished. She didn't know if finding him was her goal anymore, after all, would he even remember her? Could she even find him? Where was she supposed to find clues? The white-haired teen was at a loss of where to start, assuming she ever lived to see the next world.

Steeling her resolve she pushed forward. If she could find the heart of the world she could use the keyblade to lock it, all she had to do was trust in the light and trust in herself.

She might not get a miracle, she mused, but for now, it was enough to stand and fight.


	2. Until you break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyn meets the mysterious masked boy and he tells nothing but lies... right?

Wyn breathed heavily, this masked boy was testing her. He had to be. He kept taunting her and she hated it. She used Stardust as a crutch for a moment before she stood up to her full height. A calming breath was taken as she reminded herself that getting angry and losing her cool is what this boy wanted. He wanted to unravel her and strew what was left around him.  
"I thought you'd be stronger," he sneered before he took a step towards her.  
"And I thought you'd be taller," she sounded braver than she felt. Especially because he already had a good seven inches at least on her.

Her eyes narrowed when he laughed that maniacal laugh. She tensed, ready for another round of fighting before he said,  
"No wonder they left you behind!"  
"Didn't take you for an idiot, but hey surprises happen all the time, huh?"  
His head tilted slightly and he continued as if she never spoke.

"You can stop searching, they  _didn't want you_. You know that. Hell, your birth parents didn't even want you, what made you think Terra did?"  
"Shut up! You don't know the first damn thing about him!"  
"That's why he abandoned you. He realized what a disappointment you were and cut his losses."  
Wyn tried to stop her hand from shaking. The masked boy was wrong, Terra had loved her even though he had to leave.

 Underneath his helmet, the boy smirked. This was too easy, her heart was fragile and he hadn't broken anything in a while.  
"No one ever came back for you, you had to wonder _why_ you were alone for so long. Even the people he left you with didn't want you," he appeared behind her before starting to circle her, like a lion circling its prey. "It's sad, isn't it? You're always wandering, looking for the man you think wants you as his daughter when really? He wants nothing to do with you. He discarded you as easily as everyone else in your life has.

But you know that already don't you? That's why you keep running. You tell yourself it's because you want to find him, Aqua, and Ventus because if you admit it's because you're running from the truth your heart will shatter."  
The snow-haired wielder shook her head denying him without speaking. The masked boy laughed again.  
"You're better off as a heartless, no one would miss you because you're nothing but a burden on all who come into contact with you."

Satisfied with his progress, he stepped back before summoning a dark corridor. He'd widened the fissures in her heart, a little more pressure and she'd break. But that was a game for another day. "If you want to get stronger, there's always darkness."  
Wyn turned around to tell him to fuck off, that she'd never turn to darkness but suddenly he was gone. And she was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Vanitas showing up doesn't really make sense, what with Ven breaking the X-blade and all but I love Vanitas a lot so you guys get this.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for this, it's entirely self-indulgent and I have enabling friends. either way, you should all love Wyn as much as I do. Most, if not all, chapter titles and chapters will be inspired by the RWBY soundtracks. Because those are fuccin bops I tell you.


End file.
